


He was a boy, he was... also a boy. Can I make it any more obvious

by A_marilla



Category: none I guess?
Genre: Football, Gay, High School, M/M, because its just about an artist's OCs that i really love, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_marilla/pseuds/A_marilla
Summary: I love Scrubster's OCs way too much so I decided to write this very pointless fanfic of them and how they first met. THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS. I highly suggest you check them out at scrubster_ on insta and scrubsterart (or galileosbutt) on tumblr. THEIR ART IS AMAZING. Also I just kinda skimmed it over to look for errors but I'm a dumb bitch so lets hope its readable.





	He was a boy, he was... also a boy. Can I make it any more obvious

Y’know, Galileo wasn’t really sure what he was even doing standing on the edge of his school’s football field. All he knew was that he wanted to be LITERALLY ANYWHERE ELSE BUT HERE. When his dad talked to him that morning and said he got him a spot on the football team after talking to the coach, Leo saw the excited look in his dad’s eyes and he just couldn’t tell him the truth. And the truth was… he would rather wax his entire eyebrows off than join the football team. 

The coach enthusiastically threw his arm around Leo’s shoulders, “I know it seems a little intimidating but you’re a bright kid! I’m sure you’ll get the hang of all this soon enough!”

Leo sighed and looked down at the dirt pile near his foot, “Thank you, coach.”

“Now let’s get this meeting started!” The coach pat his back gently and began walking to the center of the field where the rest of the team was waiting

Leo rolled his eyes and looked over to the bleachers where his friend, Amanda, was sitting. She offered to wait for him until practice was over. Since it was the first practice of the season, they were only doing some introductory stuff that Leo honestly couldn’t care less about. 

He walked over to the rest of the team and sat down with them. He didn’t really know anyone on the team very well but there were a few familiar faces. 

“Alright, team! I’d first like to start off by congratulating Ryan on becoming captain for this year!” The team clapped enthusiastically, whooping as one of the boys (apparently his name was Ryan) stood up, and chuckled. Leo had never actually seen the captain before now. He knew Ryan had just started going to the school last year but he never really had any classes of him, he’d only heard a few things here and there about him. From where he was sitting, he really couldn’t see his face.

“Thank you, thank you. You’re all so kind. I wanted to say thanks to coach for giving me this opportunity. It means alot.” He sat back down. 

The coach nodded, smiling enthusiastically, “There is no doubt in my mind that you are the best choice for captain this year. You’re gonna do great! And onto our second subject. We have a few new members on the team! If you guys could please introduce yourselves real fast so we can get on to the next thing.”

Galileo looked down at the turf and picked at the fake grass. He was already bored and practice barely started. Why couldn’t they just skip all this introductory shit? Was this stuff even necessary?

He looked up and saw everyone staring at him expectantly. He blinked. “Oh! It’s my turn… heh. Sorry.” He stood up, his hands naturally went into his back pockets, “Well, I’m Galileo, but I just go by Leo. And I’m a senior…” He threw up the peace sign out of habit as he looked out to the rest of the team. 

The coach clapped loudly, “Alright team! Now that we got all that out of the way, let’s pass out the uniforms.” 

\--

Almost two hours later, they were finally all done for the day. Leo grabbed his backpack from beside Amanda. “Oh my GOD. That felt like it took forever. Thank you so much for waiting.”

“Well it’s not like I had a choice,” She joked. “You’re my ride home.” She stood up happily and she hooked her arm around Leo’s, 

“Sure, Jan. That’s definitely the only reason you stayed.” Leo laughed, rolling his eyes. They started walking to the front parking lot. 

“I mean, definitely not the only reason. The captain this year is fucking hot.” She winked.

“Ryan? Mhh…” He shrugged, “I didn’t really see his face.”

“Are you kidding me? How did you not see his face? You just spent an hour and a half down there.” 

“Well excuse meee… I’m just down there because my dad wanted me to do this. I’m not there to stare at boys.” He pouted playfully. Right after he said that, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, a small shriek leaving his mouth before he could stop it. He looked behind him and saw the captain. His eyes widened as he finally got a good look at this guy’s face. Amanda was right. He was fucking hot. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” Ryan chuckled awkwardly, “ The rest of us are going out to eat if you two wanna tag along.”

“I- we...” Leo stuttered over his words, too occupied by staring at Ryan. He didn’t know he had a piercing. It looked way too good on him. Who let him be that fucking attractive?? That was not LEGAL!

“Excuse him, we would love to!” Amanda gently hit Leo’s arm.

“... Yeah we would but… unfortunately we already have plans with some friends. But definitely next time!” 

“Oh… alright.” Ryan nodded slowly, “Next time, them.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow!” Leo quickly took Amanda by the hand and practically ran to his car. 

“Jesus! You almost ripped my damn arm off!” She crossed her arms, annoyed.

“Sorry! I just, freaked out after I looked at his face…” He unlocked his trunk and threw his backpack in. “He is really cute.”

Amanda laughed loudly, “Oh my god. Then why did you say no to going to eat with them? You could’ve stared at his face longer.”

“Hell no! I am not going to put myself through more of that hetero shit. Everyone was so Straight TM.” They both got into the car and buckled their seatbelts. “Besides, he probably doesn’t even like guys, so what would even be the point...” He turned the car on and pulled out of the school parking lot.

“Yeah… I’ve heard that he fucked around with a lot of girls at his old school. But who knows? There’s a slim chance he could like guys too?” 

Leo scoffed, “I highly doubt it…”

**Author's Note:**

> YEET I didn't really have any true reason for writing this other than I love these two characters and the artist who made them is amazing and talented. Y'all should really check out their art, it's beautiful. I kinda wanna write some other little stories for these two boys but they aren't my characters and I really want to wait until the artist has more time to make some more comics about them and flesh out the story a bit more. Anyway hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
